


The Award and the Punishment

by Eostre



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light BDSM, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is at the London Evening Standard Theatre Awards, yet his girlfriend is at home, sending him nudes and making it hard to concentrate on anything. When he gets home, sweet, lovely punishment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Award and the Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. It sort of happened after LESTA and Tom winning the award for Best Actor.  
> Keep in mind that this is a Tom x Reader and contains explicit sexual content.  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, this is not proof-read yet, but I will get to it sometime soon. (It's 3 am here, bear with me).

It was just another peaceful Saturday morning that you hoped to be able to enjoy completely. You had been up late the prior night, waiting for news from Tom who was attending the London Evening Standard Theatre Awards, being nominated. 

You weren’t there with him for one simple reason, you were only dating for a bit over seven months and everyone thought it would be too early to make your relationship official in front of his entire sea of fangirls. However, he kept you updated through texts and you were on Twitter constantly, checking how things went. 

He had won, of course, you were confident he would. He was ecstatic. He called you right after accepting the award, but then he had to socialize with his friends and colleagues so you only exchanged a few texts, most of which were pictures of you barely clothed body as a bonus to his award. In his last text, he had promised you punishment for sending him such naughty pics when he was unable to do anything about it. You were eager to receive said punishment.

However, you had fallen asleep before he got home and you received no punishment that night. 

At least Tom had gotten home that night (Instead of staying at the after party and coming home only late in the morning) and he was in bed with you when you first opened her eyes that morning, his softly rising and falling chest being the first thing that your eyes met. He looked so beautiful, even in his sleep, you thought as you leaned closer, nuzzling his naked torso. 

The movement made him stir and soon, his sleepy eyes opened to meet yours. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” He whispered, his voice not quite awake yet, sounding deeper, a bit darker. It brought a smile to your face and you kissed his chest.

“Good morning, baby.” Came your reply as you leaned up for your morning kiss. “Did you sleep well?” he smiled brightly at you and moved, gently pushing you down on the mattress to get on top of you.

“Quite well, yes.” He pressed a kiss to your collarbone while your hands tangled in his short curls. A small content sigh left your lips.

“How was the party?” you asked, trying to maintain a normal conversation although it was obvious darling Thomas would have none of that. You could feel his lips form into a smirk as he started kissing up your neck, to your jawline and finally to your lips before he replied. 

“It was great, but unfortunately my mind was only on certain pictures my very naughty girlfriend had sent.” He pressed his lips to yours once again, forcing his tongue past them not a moment later. You moaned into his mouth and your hands left his hair to clutch at his naked back while his own big hands traveled down your sides, past your nightshirt, only to stop and pull it up and over your hips.

“Oh dear, how could she?” You replied and giggled when he kissed his way down your front, through your thin nightshirt. He let out a small appreciative moan when he reached down enough to see how wet your lacy panties were. 

“Looks like someone missed me.” He almost growled before dipping down between your spread thighs to give your covered slit a long lick. You couldn’t suppress a moan and a buck of your hips, making him chuckle. 

“Oh, and how you missed me.” He continued teasing, using one of those goddamn long fingers to slowly caress your lips through your soaked panties. You bucked your hips again, trying to get him to actually do something, anything, but he stopped you, using one hand to firmly hold your hips down. 

“Please?” You tried, knowing how much he loved to hear you beg. Normally, it would have taken quite a while for you to utter those words, seeing as you loved teasing him just as much as he loved teasing you, but it was early in the morning, you had just woken up and, much like he stated earlier, you had missed him greatly that night.

“I don’t think so, love. Today I want to take my time enjoying you.” He purred against your thigh before unexpectedly biting into the soft flesh, making you cry out in surprise. He chuckled at your reaction and started to kiss the place he bit, and around, slowly dragging his lips to your wet cunt. 

His hot mouth closed over your sex, licking and biting through your panties, but not quite giving you want you wanted. “Please, Tom.” You tried once more, hoping that he would indulge and leave the teasing for another time. In your opinion, he should have, judging by his hard erection poking at your leg through his boxers when he moved up to pull your nightshirt up and your panties off. You made no sound of protest, feeling like jelly in his hands. Not that you wanted to protest, anyway.

Clothes off now, he settled comfortably between your legs once again, taking your thighs and pushing them up, forcing your knees up to your chest. “Stay like this for me, will you, darling?” he spoke in a soft wet obviously commanding tone, making your stomach jump. Oh, how you loved the man. 

You grasped your legs behind the knees and held them up, doing as you were told, eagerly expecting his next move. 

Which, to your demise, didn’t seem to come. By now, your breathing was ragged, in anticipation, sexual frustration and eagerness to be taken. But Tom didn’t seem to care, for he was simply staring down at you, jaw slightly slacked, eyes piercing into your soul, as if he was ready to eat you up.  
“T-Tom?” You called, your breathing ragged, wondering what was in store for you, because judging by his pensive demeanour, it wasn’t going to be just a round of lazy morning-sex.

“Yes, darling. I was just thinking. How many times should I make you come this lovely morning, hm?” ‘Oh God’ you thought, knowing that you were screwed. In all shapes and forms. Usually, when Tom asked your opinion on something, it was because he intended to do the complete opposite of what you desired. A cold shiver, of fear and excitement ran down your spine when Tom slowly dragged one finger up your thigh then down to your slid, slowly playing with your clit once he got there. 

“Answer me.” He commanded and you sucked in a breath, trying not to get caught in his web. 

“Uh… As many times as you want?” you replied, a bit unsure, waiting for his reaction. Tom got like this sometimes, but never in the morning, and never so…out of the blue. You gulped when his huge smile replaced the frown. 

“Indeed.” He jumped off the bed and moved to pull the ‘box of goods’ from under it, opening the lid and pulling something out, but scolding you when you tried to see what it was. 

“Do I have to blindfold you, darling?” he whispered, pulling up a thin, dark green material. You rapidly shook your head. ‘No, please. I want you see you.’ You thought, hoping he would oblige. 

“Very well. Maybe next time.” He tossed the material back into the box and closed the lid, but didn’t push it in its place, under the massive bed. You sighed in relief but yelped not a second later when his fingers made contact with your wet pussy once again. 

Slowly, he ran a finger up and down, teasing you further before he suddenly pushed it in, down to the knuckle. A shriek left your lips at the unexpected intrusion and the grip you had on your legs faltered a moment, your hands moist with sweat. 

“Now, now, darling. Didn’t I tell you to keep your legs up? Do I have to bring out the spread bar this time?” he threatened and smirked when you shook your head rapidly.

“No, please. Please.” A chuckle erupted from his throat, confusing you further, but he leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips, calming you down just a tad as the finger inside you finally started moving at a lazy pace.

“Don’t worry. I was only joking. It’s too early for that.” He kissed the tip of your nose, pulling back a bit to take in the way your back arched and your mouth opened when he added a second finger and curled them upwards.

He started a furious pace, pumping his fingers in and out with a sickly sound of wetness, not giving you a moments rest as he took you closer and closer to your first orgasm of the day. Right when you were about to come, however, his pace was reduced to a painfully slow pumping.

“T-Tom?” you asked, taking big gulps of air while trying to calm down your overwhelmed senses.

“Shhh, baby.” He cooed, using his free hand to caress you right thigh as his head dipped down, his skilled tongue playing with your clit. Your back arched again, moans and whispers of his name leaving your lips once his fingers continued their onslaught on your body, his tongue soothing the burn while bringing you closer and closer.

“Come for me, my love.” He murmured against your skin, biting and licking and sucking on your little bundle of nerves just as his fingers curled inside once again, making your eyes see sparkles. Your entire body convulsed and you cried out his name as you came, earning a growl from your lover. 

It took you a couple of moments to come down from your heavens, trying to catch your breath as you lifted your head just enough to see the disappointed look on Tom’s face.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” you questioned, a cold shiver running down your spine once again. 

“What did I tell you earlier?” he inquired, jaw slacked and muscles tense, despite the obvious bulge in his boxers. You tilted your head to the side in confusion, raising on your elbows to get a better look at him, struggling to get your lust-clouded mind to wrap around his previous orders. 

Then it hit you. Your elbows, your hands. You weren’t holding your legs up anymore, your feet now resting on the soft sheets.

“Oh my God, Tom. I’m so sorry.” You bolted up, trying to resume the position but he stopped you, grabbing you by the shoulder and forcing you on your belly. He tapped your ass in rapid, soft strokes.

“Up. Now.” He gripped your left buttock with his huge hand and pulled up, making you follow the moment and raise you bottom into the air, completely exposed for him to ravish. 

Your legs started to shake a bit, unsure of what was coming. You rested your head on your hands, arching your spine, awaiting his next move. He took his time massaging your butt cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh as he left you waiting. You moaned and gasped and he played with your soft flesh, leaving you wanting more.

“You look exquisite like this, my dear.” By the sound of his voice and ruffle of sheets, he was sitting on his knees behind you. You didn’t dare turn to look at him so you just hid your head a bit further in your hands. 

Moments passed and nothing happened. The air was hot and thick, your skin was sizzling with anticipation yet Tom made no move.

Then, when you were less expecting, his big hand came in contact with your left cheek, hard, heavy, the slapping sound even startling you as you jerked forward and yelped. 

“Such a beautiful reaction. Don’t move.” He commanded, groping the flesh of your reddening bottom. Soon he stopped and not a moment later, your right cheek received the same treatment. 

This time you bit down your cry but your body still jerked forward. A chuckled erupted from his throat as he swatted each cheek once more before adding one final slap to your pussy. You couldn’t think fast enough and a cry left your lips at the contact, making him laugh once more, even though he started massaging your bottom to soothe the pain. 

He continued playing with the abused flesh of both cheeks and you felt the bed move as he came closer, his breath suddenly tickling your spine. He pressed a kiss between your shoulder blades then up to your neck, one hand pulling your head to the side to kiss you. 

You eagerly kissed back, your own hand coming up to rest on the back of his head, keeping him close. “You did good, my beautiful girl.” He whispered in your ear when he pulled back. Then, he retreated, the hand pushing at your head showing you how to stay. You obeyed, resting your head on your hands once again, neck twisted to look at him. 

He looked so gorgeous like this, above you, his eyes dark with lust and love, his breathing hitched, chiseled chest moving rapidly, a thin sheet of sweat forming on his forehead. He smiled dearly at you and ran a hand from the small of your back down to your shoulder blades, making your back arch even more in response.

You practically purred underneath him, your hips swaying the slightest bit under his touch, inviting him to take you. Not a moment later, the air was pushed out of your lungs when he surged forward, filling you completely. A low growl left his lips when he was buried to the hilt, fingers leaving marks into your hips as he held you close, enjoying the way your walls contracted around his thick member in an attempt to accommodate it.

“You feel so good, so tight around me.” He whispered in your ear, his hips suddenly starting a punishing pace, slapping into your own without a moment’s pause. A loud groan left your lips and your eyes rolled in the back of your head, hands gripping tightly at the sheets for some purchase against his brutal thrusts. 

Gasping for air, you tried to get up a bit, move to a more comfortable position, but he pushed back down on the small of your back, forcing your ass up, changing the angle and blanking your vision as he hit that perfect spot inside of you. 

All of a sudden, the position you were in wasn’t so uncomfortable, each of his thrusts grazing that spot that brought you closer and closer to your second orgasm. In your hazed state, you didn’t even feel Tom’s hand ghosting past your hip, down your stomach to where your bodies where joined, at least not until his skillful fingers brushed your swollen clit, forcing a loud shriek out of you when your orgasm hit you hard, legs quivering, giving in to make you drop to the bed if it wasn’t for Tom’s strong arms holding you up.

It took a couple of moments to come back from the sea of pleasure Tom threw you in, but only then did you realize that although Tom didn’t come, he was breathing heavily, struggling to resist your fluttering walls trying to milk him of his thick come. 

“That’s my good girl.” He whispered, leaning down and gently pulling you up by the waist, gluing your back to his sweaty chest, turning your head to place a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to your lips, making you moan into his mouth.

To your pleasurable surprise, he was still hard inside you and he started a slow, intimate pace, his hands splayed on your chest and stomach, holding you tight against him, your right hand at the back of his throat, keeping him even closer as you shared small, smiling-open mouthed kisses, his hips carefully grinding into yours. 

What felt like a most enjoyable eternity later, he leaned back, took whatever he had retrieved from the box of goods earlier (although you had completely forgotten about it) and resumed his position. You could tell by the urgency in his movements, his breathing and the way his big hand gripped at your breast that he was close. Yet he took you by surprise when he pressed something, a cold vibration –something- to your swollen clit once again, all thoughts rushing out of your mind.

Looking down, you realized he was holding the small purple bullet vibrator you sometimes used when he wasn’t at home, slowly coaxing another orgasm out of your exhausted body. “Come with me, my love.” He whispered, suddenly picking up pace, pressing the bullet tight against your clit. 

One. Two. Three. Three were the thrusts he needed before stilling his hips, jerking once more before you felt his warm seed fill you up and gush out, the erotic feeling, combined with the well-used bullet triggering your third and last orgasm as soon as Tom’s sharp teeth bit at the tender skin of your shoulder. A loud, prolonged cry of his name escaped you and you soon collapsed on your front, Tom’s hands catching you and carefully placing you on the bed, face down, before resting on top of you, his softening member still inside. 

You mewled and tried to push him off; although he wasn’t crushing you with his weight, you were way too tender and tired. He peppered your back, shoulders and face with kisses before slowly pulling out, moving to spoon you from behind. A content sigh left your lips and you curled up in his embrace, enjoying the gently, soft treatment. 

“I love you, my little dove. So, so much.” He intertwined his fingers with your and slowly pulled you even closer. 

“I love you too, Mr. Best Actor.” You replied, cheekily, making him laugh in your hair. 

You stood in silence for a while, listening to each other’s breaths evening. Then, you actually looked up at the clock. 12:37 pm. 

“Tom? Didn’t you have an interview at 2?” he bolted upright, checking the time, reaching for his phone. He groaned.  
“The car comes to get me at 1:15. I still have time to shower.” He pressed a kiss to your temple then another to your lips. He ran to the bathroom as you giggled, staring at his naked butt. 

You stretched and got up, deciding to go downstairs and make him something to eat before the interview. 

‘What a morning.’ You thought, as you put on his shirt and pushed the box of goods under the bed before heading out of the bedroom, a big smile present on your face.


End file.
